Billie and Chris' Secret Child
by charmedfan120
Summary: Not long after the Final Battle, Billie moves to England to start a new life. Only to find herself mysteriously pregnant, sixteen years later when the Book of Shadows vanishes and Chris gets his first charge, Chris discovers the bond the two share is not as straight forward as it would seem. Chris has to earn his son's trust before a powerful evil can lure him to their side!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A Fresh Start.**

**Billie's Diary Entry:**

Dear diary, today marks a month since the events of the Ultimate Battle, the battle which was foreseen aeons ago. The battle has brought me nothing but heartbreak, I had to vanquish my older evil sister Christy. The one person that until the Halliwell sisters, I looked up to and wanted to be most like her. I was so naive to believe that Christy would be okay, I should have taken her to see a therapist or someone who knew about how being raised by demons could change someone's personality. A person who was aware of magic, so we could speak freely.

While I have been welcomed back into the Halliwell family, I know that things will never be the same as it was. The trust I had built with them was broken when I allowed Christy to manipulate me. Only time will tell if we can rebuild the trust to something that was similar to what we once had. I realised something looking back that Piper the eldest of the sisters looked at me like a younger sister perhaps daughter.

For the majority of my life, I've only had one goal which was to find my sister and now that goal is over. I have no idea what to do in my life now, I have no desire or aspirations.

**End of Diary Entry:**

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the deepest parts of the Underworld, we have a clan of powerful demons. This clan of demons is forgotten by the supernatural community due to them being in hiding for almost three-thousand years.

"The Ultimate Battle has come to pass," One of the demons spoke.

"And with that battle now finished, a new age will come. We need the Chosen One's power." Another demon said.

"The Chosen One has yet to be born, we will have to wait years for the father to come of age to conceive the child." A demon pointed out.

"Do not fear about that small detail, I have that handled." The leader responds with a wicked smile.

As of this minute, Leo is still getting use to being the headteacher of Magic School once more and Piper is going through the process of selling P3 the night club, she has owned for the past six years. Leo is sat in his office sorting through tones of paperwork, with a close team of teaches that consist of different magical creatures.

"While we have reclaimed Magic School from demons and warlocks, we still have a lot of work to do before we can officially open again," Leo says.

"Such as?" A teacher asked.

"Well, still quite a few of our most powerful books on magic were stolen or destroyed. Along with artefacts." Leo explained.

"Plus Zankou broke the protection spell on Magic School grounds. It took immense power to cast it and the spell was designed only to be able to enact once. We will need a new stronger spell. Anyone this second could die on Magic School grounds now." A telepath spoke up.

"We will need the Charmed Ones to help with this and a few others." Another teacher said.

"We will have the sisters help, I can ensure you of that," Leo tells his staff.

* * *

A few weeks later, Billie decided she needed a change of scenery, living San Francisco right this minute seems to be the worse place she could be in. The memories are too hard to deal with. She needs a fresh break to evaluate her life and the direction it was taking. Billie officially dropped out of college and applied to another in a different country. Believing she needed to put an ocean between her and the sisters. Although welcomed back into the Halliwell family, she knew she couldn't push her luck maybe they could exchange emails and calls here and there if they liked her enough again. There wasn't a lot Billie had to pack for her new home.

The flight to her new home was rather long thirteen hours and fifteen minutes in total. Once the plane landed in her new country and after making her way through customs. She made her way over to what she believes would be her temporary residence. Billie's godfather an old family friend of her father left her family his property in his will. This property is a local corner shop and a flat/apartment above the shop. The flat had little furniture but that didn't bother Billie at all, the flat has all the essentials to living. Plus two bedrooms granted one was a lot bigger than the other.

A couple of weeks passed by and while attending college/university and doing her best to manage her new shop with help from the current manager. While on a night out with new friends, Billie bumps into a boy around her age or just a year older. He has forest green eyes and hair as dark as night, he was tall and muscular. Her new friends practically pushed her onto him forcing the two to talk and get to know each other. Their time together didn't end on that night the two grew a connection with one another and became close in more ways than one his name is Stefan. One day, Billie found herself sat on her couch in the living room in the flat looking at the results. She isn't alone although right now she feels alone.

"Well, Billie what are the results say?" Stefan asks.

"It's positive, I'm pregnant seven weeks, I don't know how I took every precaution there is," Billie answered.

"The father do you have any idea who the father could be?" Stefan questioned.

"No, idea I haven't slept with someone for months. This shouldn't be happening I've just started to get the pieces of my life back together." Billie responds.

"Does the pregnancy have to ruin everything? Billie, I know I can't exactly understand what you're going through or what you're experiencing. But I will I am here for you always whatever you decide to do." Stefan said.

"How can you be so sure, we've only known each other for a few weeks?" Billie questions.

"Anyone who has known you for a day would know how important you are Billie Jenkins, besides nothing scares me," Stefan replies.

"There some things about me that could scare you things that you might believe is impossible." Billie starts.

"You're a witch, I know Billie, I've known that since I met you. I'm a werewolf and werewolves have the ability to recognise other magical creatures through our enhanced senses. I rarely dated outside werewolves because of the whole magical exposure and how little werewolves are treated in the magical community." Stefan interrupted, Billie looks at him stunned while living in Magic School with Christy, she read up about werewolves but still knew little. She knew werewolves were still are classed as second to other magical creatures. Witches in ancient times used to spell werewolves to use as guards even pets.

"You really are a miracle," Billie says.

"Fate sometimes deals us a funny card," Stefan responded.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Birth and the early years.**

The pregnancy went faster then what Billie thought it would pass. She was grateful towards Stefan; he has shown nothing but devotion towards the witch. The two had grown closer than either had ever expected. They grew so much closer than they are now engaged. The birth was difficult but a total success, the baby accidentally tore her making having to have surgery after the birth.

The baby is now a few days old, and the adjustment to motherhood is still ongoing. But she was happy to have her new friends and Stefan in her life. She hasn't spoken to the Halliwell sisters for a few months now despite the many emails, she has sent. She got the message out of sight out of mind and all. Right now, the couple is in the flat in the nursery watching the baby boy sleep in his crib.

"Have you settled on a name yet for the baby?" Stefan asks.

"I think so, I guess I should call him Carl, after my father the grandfather, he will never get the chance to meet." Billie answers.

"I think Carl is a great name, for the baby," Stefan replies.

"The question that worries me is who is the biological father, every spell I cast every ritual, I use has shown me nothing," Billie confessed.

"We still have plenty, time to find out for now let's just take it one day at a time," Stefan spoke.

"I suppose," Billie says.

* * *

Years went by rather fast well at least in Billie and Stefan's eyes. Each milestone came around faster than the last. This was something Billie wasn't fond of to some extent she knew the more powerful Carl grew the more of a threat, he could become to demons and warlocks. And they would come after him which is something she didn't want. Although, she believes magic is a gift. She also believes it can be a curse for some people a prime example being her late sister and how having magic and such a grand target made them for the Triad. Billie noticed that Carl hasn't been assigned a Whitelighter, which concerned her, she knew charges were assigned at young ages, some rare cases would be assigned at birth. Was Carl not being assigned a Whitelighter punishment for her unintentionally working for the Triad in the past?

She thought about the possibility of enrolling Carl at Magic School, however decided against it. The Halliwell family cut her off, she wouldn't put it past them to deny Carl a place at Magic School. If they knew about her child, they probably consider Carl to be the devil's child. Perhaps teaching Carl about magic herself would be better she has earned vast knowledge over her years since leaving San Francisco and Stefan is knowledgeable of vast magical history and other magical related topics. Today was a special day in the Potter-Jenkins household. Today is Mother's Day, which as you all would expect a day dedicated to Billie.

While Billie is sleeping in, we have Stefan and six-year-old Carl in their kitchen, preparing breakfast for Billie. Carl has messy mucky blond hair and green eyes; his skin is pale, and he is quite short for his age.

"What are you making mommy?" Carl asks.

"Her favourite breakfast buddies," Stefan answered.

"Can I go and give mommy, her presents?" Carl asked.

"Sure, wake her up gently though." Stefan answers.

"Okay," Carl replies, before running out of the kitchen and towards his mother's room. Entering his mother's room, Carl notices, his mother is in a rather deep sleep.

"Mom wake up breakfast," Carl tells a sleeping Billie, but she does nothing. Carl sighs, he had hoped it would be easy. He tries nudging her gently but still she doesn't waver from her sleep. He needed to wake her up in a way that was effective but wouldn't anger her. Well not anger her a lot. Carl looks at his right palm for a moment contemplating a possible waking up solution. A smile grew on his face, as an idea forms in his head of what he believes to be a perfect plan on waking his mom up. Carl clasps his hands together; his eyes glow an unnatural light blue for a moment before returning to their normal state. Unclasping his hands revealing a tiny sphere of lighting, which then starts to mix with blue and white orbs, Carl then tosses the orb of lighting and mixed orbs, into the air just above his mother's bed, and within seconds it transforms into fireworks not deafening loud. But loud enough to wake Billie up.

"Well that's something new to wake up too, fireworks," Billie said looking above to her ceiling.

"Took me weeks to perfect," Carl said.

"Well it was definitely worth the time and practice you spent on it," Billie told Carl.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy," Carl says before summoning Billie's present and card in a swirl of white orbs to appear in Billie's lap on top of the duvet. Billie examines the small present, it was rectangular in shape and wrapped in birthday wrapping paper.

Billie takes the card out of the envelope first and examines the card. The card was made out of green card paper. On the front of the paper was a picture of Billie and a three-year-old Carl. She then opens the card up and reads the message, she counts every kiss left down on the inside.

"Wow fifty kisses," Billie says, as she closes the card places it gently to one side.

"I would have put more, but I ran out of space on the card." Carl replied.

"Well fifty kisses are enough," Billie says.

This Mother's Day was to be one of the last truly happy days in Billie's life, because the Christmas that year. Stefan and Carl found Billie dead near the Christmas; her internal organs were ripped violently from her.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Unexpected Delivery. **

Years flew by for Stefan and Carl, but the pain of Billie's murder didn't leave not for a minute. Carl now almost seventeenth, while continued to practice magic never inherited his mother's passion for the craft. He has been encountered by so few magical creatures including demons in all his years. Which he found both odd and relieving he never wanted that life seeing what it had done to his mother and her family. College was fairly straight forward, he just kept himself in the background trying his best not to be noticed. The college day went rather fast and Carl left the grounds, with his best friend Clara, who is also age 16. Clara has long blond hair moulded as Samantha's iconic look from the television classic Bewitched. Blue eyes, tanned skin. Clara is wearing navy jeggings, navy trainers and a white t-shirt with a blue denim jacket. And has a blue leather bag. As for Carl, he is wearing black jeans, black trainers with a grey t-shirt and a black denim jacket. He has a navy backpack.

"So, how was health and social?" Carl asks Clara.

"Crap what about media?" Clara answered than asked a question of her own.

"Not too bad for a three-hour lesson with a single ten-minute break," Carl responds.

"That is rough," Clara says, "What do you want to do for your seventeenth birthday? You've got five days to decide."

"Not sure, I'll probably spend most of the day at college, then after that whatever comes," Carl responded.

"We have to do something," Clara said.

"Like what?" Carl asks.

"I don't know perhaps a few fake ids, a few clubs," Clara suggested.

"Morally, I should be ashamed, but I suppose I've never really had morals," Carl replied.

"You never really have sweetie," Clara said.

The two eventually, split ways when they come across a bus stop, Clara lived a good hour away from college. While Carl only lived half an hour away, so it was easy for him to just walk home. Arriving home Carl sees no sign of his dad. Walking into his bedroom. Carl is shocked to find a small portal open in his ceiling above his bed from that portal a large item falls and lands onto his bed. The portal then closes.

"Bloody hell," Carl gasped approaching his bed carefully he looks at the recently delivered item and frowned. It was a large rectangular green leather-bound book with a strange symbol on the cover. Well strange to the boy, he has never seen such the Triquetra before in his life.

**End of chapter 3.**


End file.
